Sayang Pembeli
by Manusia
Summary: [kesalahan teknis udah diperbaiki, ooc, au, gaje, dan kawan-kawannya] Gara-gara Rukia, pembeli asli kabur. Gara-gara Rukia, Ichigo jadi berkuah. Bila masih ada kesalahan, tolong lekas review aja daripada authornya merasa bersalah.


_langsung ke ceritanya aja_

* * *

Saudara-saudara yang baik hati, sesungguhnya cerita ini bukan sekuel dari Dipilih, Dipilih, Dipilih kalau tidak salah judulnya. Cerita ini juga tidak mirip meski ada miripnya juga dengan Dipilih, Dipilih, Dipilih (kalau tidak salah judulnya). Nah, sebelum saya memulai cerita, mari kita sambut...

Kurosaki Ichigo!

Prok prok prok plok plok plok (suara tepuk tangan)

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Pertama, saya ucapkan belangsungkawa atas wafatnya author Manusi-kyaaaaa!"

Buagh!

Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis. Baiklah, saya mulai saja.

Seorang bukan pemuda berambut jeruk bali (bukan, ya?) sedang mengelus pipinya yang bengkak akibat pukulan ringan saya. Beberapa calon pembelli melewati wilayah dagangannya berubah menjadi mantan calon pembeli.

"Pak, satu mangkuk bakso. Baksonya halus semuanya lima. Itu aja!"

Tanpa memandang siapa pembeli itu, Ichigo segera menyiapkan makanan sesuai pesanan, tanpa mie, bihun, sambal, taoge, dan kuah.

"Silakan!"

Ichigo menaruh pesanan tepat di hadapan pembelinya. Tentu saja di taruh di meja. Pembeli tiba-tiba kebingungan.

"Pak, kuahnya mana?"

"Di hatimu."

"APA?"

Sang pembeli beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ditariknya rambut Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"Ru-Rukiaaaaargh!"

Akhirnya, Ichigo lepas dari penderitaan. Meski menjadi botak kecil-kecilan, Ichigo tetap bersyukur telah lepas dari penindasan pembelinya. Lalu, Ichigo mengisi mangkuk pembeli dengan kuah.

"Silakan!"

"Terima kasih, Pak Ichigo!"

Pembeli yang ternyata bernama Rukia dengan lahap menghabiskan baksonya saja. "Nyam, nyam, nyam!"ercaya."

"Apa?" Kuroro lekas memeriksa isi dompet. Agak penasaran juga mengapa Shizuku tahu dia habis mencopet. Betapa terkejutnya, di dalam dompet itu hanya ada suatu kertas kecil. Lebih tepatnya bon pembelian.

"Sialan, dompet baru

**~The End~**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

_langsung ke ceritanya aja_

* * *

Saudara-saudara yang baik hati, sesungguhnya cerita ini bukan sekuel dari Dipilih, Dipilih, Dipilih kalau tidak salah judulnya. Cerita ini juga tidak mirip meski ada miripnya juga dengan Dipilih, Dipilih, Dipilih (kalau tidak salah judulnya). Nah, sebelum saya memulai cerita, mari kita sambut...

Kurosaki Ichigo!

Prok prok prok plok plok plok (suara tepuk tangan)

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Pertama, saya ucapkan belangsungkawa atas wafatnya author Manusi-kyaaaaa!"

Buagh!

Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis. Baiklah, saya mulai saja.

Seorang bukan pemuda berambut jeruk bali (bukan, ya?) sedang mengelus pipinya yang bengkak akibat pukulan ringan saya. Beberapa calon pembelli melewati wilayah dagangannya berubah menjadi mantan calon pembeli.

"Pak, satu mangkuk bakso. Baksonya halus semuanya lima. Itu aja!"

Tanpa memandang siapa pembeli itu, Ichigo segera menyiapkan makanan sesuai pesanan, tanpa mie, bihun, sambal, taoge, dan kuah.

"Silakan!"

Ichigo menaruh pesanan tepat di hadapan pembelinya. Tentu saja di taruh di meja. Pembeli tiba-tiba kebingungan.

"Pak, kuahnya mana?"

"Di hatimu."

"APA?"

Sang pembeli beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ditariknya rambut Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"Ru-Rukiaaaaargh!"

Akhirnya, Ichigo lepas dari penderitaan. Meski menjadi botak kecil-kecilan, Ichigo tetap bersyukur telah lepas dari penindasan pembelinya. Lalu, Ichigo mengisi mangkuk pembeli dengan kuah.

"Silakan!"

"Terima kasih, Pak Ichigo!"

Pembeli yang ternyata bernama Rukia dengan lahap menghabiskan baksonya saja. "Nyam, nyam, nyam!"ercaya."

"Apa?" Kuroro lekas memeriksa isi dompet. Agak penasaran juga mengapa Shizuku tahu dia habis mencopet. Betapa terkejutnya, di dalam dompet itu hanya ada suatu kertas kecil. Lebih tepatnya bon pembelian.

"Sialan, dompet baru

**~The End~**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

_langsung ke ceritanya aja_

* * *

Saudara-saudara yang baik hati, sesungguhnya cerita ini bukan sekuel dari Dipilih, Dipilih, Dipilih kalau tidak salah judulnya. Cerita ini juga tidak mirip meski ada miripnya juga dengan Dipilih, Dipilih, Dipilih (kalau tidak salah judulnya). Nah, sebelum saya memulai cerita, mari kita sambut...

Kurosaki Ichigo!

_Prok prok prok plok plok plok (suara tepuk tangan)_

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Pertama, saya ucapkan belangsungkawa atas wafatnya author Manusi-kyaaaaa!"

_Buagh!_

Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis. Baiklah, saya mulai saja.

Seorang bukan pemuda berambut jeruk bali (bukan, ya?) sedang mengelus pipinya yang bengkak akibat pukulan ringan saya. Beberapa calon pembelli melewati wilayah dagangannya berubah menjadi mantan calon pembeli.

"Pak, satu mangkuk bakso. Baksonya halus semuanya lima. Itu aja!"

Tanpa memandang siapa pembeli itu, Ichigo segera menyiapkan makanan sesuai pesanan, tanpa mie, bihun, sambal, taoge, dan kuah.

"Silakan!"

Ichigo menaruh pesanan tepat di hadapan pembelinya. Tentu saja di taruh di meja. Pembeli tiba-tiba kebingungan.

"Pak, kuahnya mana?"

"Di hatimu."

"APA?"

Sang pembeli beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ditariknya rambut Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"Ru-Rukiaaaaargh!"

Akhirnya, Ichigo lepas dari penderitaan. Meski menjadi botak kecil-kecilan, Ichigo tetap bersyukur telah lepas dari penindasan pembelinya. Lalu, Ichigo mengisi mangkuk pembeli dengan kuah.

"Silakan!"

"Terima kasih, Pak Ichigo!"

Pembeli yang ternyata bernama Rukia dengan lahap menghabiskan baksonya saja. "Nyam, nyam, nyam!"

Setelah selesai, Rukia segera menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang menyiapkan dua pesanan bakso komplit. Senyum manis Ichigo begitu aneh di mata Rukia. Lalu, Rukia melLho? Sejak kapan ada pembeli lainnya? Rukia tidak menyadari sebelumnya, namun Rukia segera melupakan rasa bingungnya. Tiba-tiba...

_Byuurr!_

"Hehehehe..."

Dua orang pembeli yang menonton aksi Rukia, hanya bisa memaklumi saja. Rukia tertawa guling-guling (?) melihat pakaian Ichigo sekaligus Ichigonya sendiri bersimbah kuah.

"Rukia... Rukia..." Bukannya marah, Ichigo malah memeluk Rukia.

"Eh, Ichigo, ini memalukan," bisik Rukia.

"Ssst... bukankah kau yang membuatku malu? Lihat!"

Rukia dan Ichigo melihat dua pembeli yang menunggu sudah hilang. Jadi...

"Gara-gara kamu, RUKIA! AKU RUGI DUA PESANAN!"

"HIAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**~The End~**

Bleach © T.K.

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Tambahan: mohon maaf, ya. tadi dari awalnya sudah ada penjelasan kalau sebelumnya bukan publish lewat komputer maupun laptop dan author ga biasa ngetik lewat situ (tab apa gitulah namanya, maaf rada gaptek soal bentuknya) jadi selama ngetik langsung ke fanficnya marah2 gaje, susah ngatur huruf2nya, dkk. Aslinya juga harusnya ga segini (sebelumnya udah dihilangin bagian bukan Bleach-nya), mungkin karena ga biasa jadi hilang cerita keseluruhannya u_u. Hehehe... mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknisnya!


End file.
